entheriafandomcom-20200213-history
A Novice's Guide to Magic
The Magi Fellowship above all thing is an institute for teaching and services concerning the magical arts and all its applications. This handbook is a compilation created for initiates who've taken are just now learning how to shape mana into patterns, and struggle to pick which school of magic will serve their best interest. All of the magical patterns developed by the mortal races are divided into 7 schools. Anima, Void, Druidic, Figment, Thaumaturgy, Elder, and Light, are the schools. Anima Anima magic, the most commonplace and militarily explored of all schools deals with the understanding weaving elemental patterns, to shape and control the animist forces of nature. In its most basic form, Animists are able to utilize the powers of fire, water, wind, earth and lightning to strike down their opposition. For example, prior to Fellowship's formation in the midst of the Great Demon War, this school of magic had been the primary weapon used against the foul creatures by the various wizards and magi that existed during the time. Advanced users of this school not only have the ablity to control these elements with ease in their most basic form, but can also shape them to create defenses, or even aid in their mobility. While masters are able to take said control to a completely new level, some of said Master Animists are able to completely attune themselves to one element, forgoing all others in order to gain exponential power with their specific element of choice, or even become generalists, with a control so perfect that they are able to return any anima spell casted upon them. Last but not least, a user of anima is also able to greatly increase his own concentration, and in doing so may make it so his spells last for much longer than usual. Void Void magic, the art of the Warlocks, consists on the control over the forces of raw energy, relocation, time and gravity. Warlocks are able to make use of gravity manipulation to use telekinesis, and invert it according to their wills. They are able to speed up or slow down the perception of time around them, relocate objects via the use of portals, and even gather raw energy to destroy their opponents. Warlock masters choose one of three Void disciplines, the path of Spirit, Order, or Chaos. Warlocks of Order and Chaos are able to greatly augment their powers through intense meditation amidst the void, the manipulation of time and telekinesis respectively. Warlocks of spirit however, become more akin to generalists, and become so attuned to raw man, that they are able to rip mana directly from their enemies, or redistribute it according to their will. Nature Nature magic is a more ancient, more isolated craft. Simply put, it is a shaman’s power to control and shape nature, with such a power he may make plants grow, talk to animals, transmute nature and his very own flesh. Users of this power are rarer than most mages though, so the usage of nature magic is less widespread, and less widely known. Many of those who practice this type of magic live like hermits in the wilds, attuning themselves to the very land at which they walk, becoming both physically and emotionally connected with it, as this is from where they draw their power, at least that is what has been the consensus, none have really delved deep into the personalities of a nature wielder deep enough to extract any exact information. Please use this as a forewarning if you have taken an interest in this school. Figment Figment magic is known as the art of tricksters or shinobis. Ancient magic from old Valeria, they are suggestive tricks, created to fool and convince opponents on the field of battle. The arts of Figment can be used to create projections, either of images or sentiments. A more advanced and complex form of the art can also be used to create physical distortions in space, though minor compared to other forms of magic. The images created by Figment mages can be viewed by all, and act much like magical constructs, even possessing some tangible substance. However, any true hit will usually dispel these illusions. Figment mages are also able to place thoughts and feelings into the minds of their targets, often times leading them to fear them, or even view them as their best friends. Dopplers, Diplomats and Mind Flayers are the common names for masters of the Figment school, each specializing in imagery, deception, and manipulation of emotions respectively. Many fear this school for its somewhat evil and immoral applications, masters of this school have the ability to enter someone's mind and make them go against their own beliefs if the wielder so chooses, this type of power in the hands of a mere mortal is something that some believe should be abhorred and socially taboo. Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy, the art of the summoner, is the school created by ancient masters of the arcane to call upon the forces from the outer worlds to aid them in both combat and for on occasion utility purposes. Mimicking this, more recent masters of Thaumaturgy have created patterns that allow them to control magical constructs, instead of calling upon creatures from outer planes. This knowledge has since extended towards general creation with the use of mana, including manifested shields, weapons, constructs, and even enchantments. Thaumaturges are capable of crafting powerful enchantments, and frequently make use of many magical items to great effect. Lore states that behind every legendary weapon, there rests both a Blacksmith and a Thaumaturge, both playing equal parts in its creation. Elder Elder magic is the most ancient art of spellcasting in Entheria. Used universally by all of the original inhabitants of the continent, the shadowy arts of Elder Magic were once casted with objects, rather than pure mana. Before the mortal races learned how to weave mana, the only magic in the land was possessed by the Elder Druids, the only ones who could tap into the Elder Artifacts and release their power. Elder Magic is destructive by nature, but it can also be used to protect and empower. Although it is likely to be coincidental, the continued use of Elder Magic over an extremely long period of time is known to take its toll on the caster, especially the sacrificial spells. Once it was the magic of kings, but now it is feared and misunderstood. Many of the mortal races now view Elder Mages and Druids with prejudice, keep this in mind if your desire to follow the Elder Arts is true. Holy Holy magic, the holiest of schools, and the one with the noblest of purposes. Holy Magic is a synonym of the healing arts, it cures and protects, while banishing the darkness. Priests and Bishops, usually religious figures but the term is loosely used to designate any user of Holy Magic, are beacons of protection and care, extremely valuable to any who choose to venture out. Holy Magic can also be used offensively, but is generally weaker than other destructive schools such as Anima or Elder, the only exception being when it is used against creatures of the darkness. Undead, Vampires, Werecreatures and Demons all coil when faced with the holy light.